A Crush On Cupid!
by Cakedecorator
Summary: There's a new prince in school! Phineas Darling, the son of Prince Darling, is a selfish bully of a prince. This Royal is ready for his destiny and he acts like the royal brat he's meant to be. But when he meets C.A. Cupid, it's love at first sight, and he's dead-set on making her his future queen. But when he learns about her love troubles, he won't stand for it! Rated T


**There's a new Prince in school! His name is Phineas Darling, the son of Prince Darling from the fairytale of the same name. Like his father was in his story, he's mean and selfish, but he has his behavior a little more under control. However, while he's a Royal in the conflict, he tries to flip the script and make someone else his future Queen. The one with whom he falls for at first sight… Is C.A. Cupid?! What in Ever After?! But when he finds out about her crush on Dexter, things go from bad to worse.**

**Now, before we get started, there really _is_ a fairytale called 'Prince Darling', okay? I didn't want you to think that I was telling fables. **

* * *

At the gates of the castle on a cliff top in a beautiful place, was the school of Ever After High, where the next generation of fairytales are prepared to fulfill the paths put forth for them by their parents. While some students got a Happily Ever After, others did not, and everyone has their own opinion on whether or not they should embrace or reject their destiny.

A very luxurious carriage pulled up to the school, and out came a prince. He had a small, silver crown on his head, which held a head of black hair that was somewhat shaggy. His eyes were dark blue, almost violet. He was wearing a red blazer with a black shirt underneath. His pants were black jeans and his shoes were red high-tops with black laces. On his right pointer finger was a glowing, gold ring that he was not about to take off.

He walked into the school and started to garner the attention of a lot of the girls at the school.

"Oh, my… Who is that?" "He's handsome!" "How charming!"

Hearing this, the boy turned to the girls and said, "The name's Phineas Darling."

The girls immediately fainted at hearing this. Scoffing, Phineas said, "Easier than pie."

He kept walking through the halls and a lot of the boys were giving him odd looks. As if they were not too happy to see him. One boy, with burgundy hair, green eyes, and freckles, was walking in the halls and he was not looking where he was going, and he bumped into Phineas. They both fell to the floor.

"Hey! Watch it!" Phineas shouted, angrily.

"Sorry, dude…" The other prince said, as he got up. "I didn't see you there."

"How can you _not_ see me? I was _right there_!" Phineas said, upset, as he glared. Being used to being spoiled, Phineas would often get angry when someone did not acknowledge his existence.

"Um… Er… Ulp…" The freckled boy began, and then in an instant, he turned into a frog. "I did not notice another prince in the halls. I was paying attention to my destination of my next class, Advanced Wooing. Forgive my manners; I am Hopper Croakington II. Might I ask who you might be? You appear to be a new student."

"Yeah, I'm new around here. Phineas Darling is my name," Phineas began, before picking Hopper up by the waist rather tightly. "So, you're the next Frog Prince? You're just a lousy toad!"

"I take heavy offense to that insult," Hopper said. "Now would you please put me down? I'm having a hard time breathing."

"Sure, I'll put you down. _Hard__. _Now get out of here!" Phineas shouted.

He literally threw Hopper into a wall and then he landed on the ground, in pain.

"Oh my Godmother!" A girl said, as she came up to Hopper. "Hopper! Are you okay?"

"No…" Hopper said, as he sat upright. "Would you mind, m'lady?"

"Not at all!" She said, as she picked up Hopper in her hands. She kissed Hopper and then Hopper turned back into a human.

"Thanks," Hopper said. "You really saved me from a bind."

Hopper then looked in Phineas' direction and he gave him a glare before muttering some sort of insult. The girl who helped him did not seem to understand what happened.

Phineas started walking to his first class, and he spat to his side, and it hit one of the walls. However, Phineas' ring started glowing black and then his hand started shaking.

"OW!" Phineas shouted as he started shaking his hand in pain. "Stupid ring. If only I could take you off…"

_'That's what you get for being mean to the boy who bumped into you. It was an accident and you know it.' _A female voice said, coming from the ring.

Phineas scoffed before rolling his eyes and grumbling. He kept walking to his next class as he tried to make sure people knew who he was and he commanded respect and adoration.

Phineas' first class was Kingdom Management, and looking at the description of the class, he merely rolled his eyes and he put the paper in his pocket.

"Kingdom Management? Don't make me laugh. I'll ace it and then sweep my future queen off her feet in Advanced Wooing faster than a dragon can fly." Phineas said, spitting on the floor again.

* * *

A few hours later, up on screens in the hallways, a MirrorCast called "Just Right" started to play.

"Hello, Fairytales, Blondie Lockes here, and in today's installment of "Just Right", we're getting word of a new prince in school! Phineas Darling!" Blondie said, and Phineas' photograph came up next to her. "The son of Prince Darling, this Ever After Royal is certainly garnering attention for being the Royal Brat he's destined to be!"

Photos and clips of Phineas acting mean and being a bully to the other princes and some princesses, including Apple White, came up on the screen, and there was a clip of what Phineas had done to Hopper earlier that morning. A lot of the students started booing at him and making remarks about his behavior. This was soon interrupted by Blondie beginning to speak again.

"For all of the Royals here at school, I'm sure a lot of you know that Prince Darling is supposed to be mean, selfish, and a bully. So, for my friends Apple White and Briar Beauty, I'm sure you're all a bunch of happy princesses to know that Phineas is embracing his destiny!" Blondie said, with a big smile on her face.

"Are you sure he's the protagonist of his story? He needs to go into General Villainy class!" "He's no prince charming! He's a prince charmless!" "That guy won't get away with bullying Apple!"

Prince Daring Charming, Apple's destined prince, was watching what happened, and while he was known to be a womanizer, he cared about Apple. He was not happy to see what was going on and he spoke out about it.

"I don't care if he's a prince destined for a Happily Ever After. He can't bully Apple like that!" Daring said.

"Speak of the Evil Queen…" His brother, Dexter Charming, said, as he saw Phineas coming their way.

Daring came over to Phineas and he said, "What is with you? Just because you're the next Prince Darling doesn't give you the right to be mean to everyone else in school!"

"What's it to you?!" Phineas said. "Not like you care about that sort of thing. I've seen you around the halls, Daring; you're nothing but a womanizing player!"

Phineas then took Daring's crown off of his head and then he threw the crown across the hall, causing it to make a dent when it landed on the floor.

"My crown!" Daring shouted.

"Heh. Not so charming without it now, are you?" Phineas said, as he shoved Daring aside and started walking through the halls again.

"What's his problem?" Lizzie Hearts said; she was the daughter of the Queen of Hearts. _"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"_

"For once, we agree with that." Dexter Charming said.

"Seriously, he has a really big chip on his shoulder." Poppy O'Hair, one of the twin daughters of Rapunzel, said; she was standing beside her sister, Holly.

Phineas was angry with the situation; people were giving him flack for being in character for his destiny. He had no idea why people were upset with him for it. Once again, his ring glowed and his hand was in pain.

He shook his hand in pain to try and soothe it, but he was not happy with the new situation. He felt pretty annoyed with all the flack he was getting for being mean, including the pain his finger was suffering.

_'Honestly, you're going from a Royal Brat to a bully,' _The ring's voice said. _'Your future queen isn't going to like it.'_

"Oh, shut up; you're just a piece of jewelry!" Phineas said. "What if I want to _choose_ who my queen is going to be? Having a destined lover is no different than an arranged marriage."

_'I don't know, but what I do know is that you're going to lose your friends if you keep up this behavior. I understand no one here asked to be the child of their parents, but destiny is destiny; you can't change that.' _The ring said.

Phineas rolled his eyes and kept walking through the halls to get to his next class, which was Advanced Wooing.

* * *

In the Charmitorium, Phineas was basically tuning out while Daring, Dexter, and other princes in the class were trying to woo their respective partners. Daring was putting on the charm, but Phineas merely heard him praising himself rather than his partner, Duchess Swan, the daughter of the Swan Queen.

"Get off the stage, Daring, we get the point!" Phineas shouted, and everyone looked in his direction. "You're supposed to be charming the girl, not yourself!"

The ring pricked him again, and once again, Phineas shouted in pain.

_'You're right about that, but you're being quite rude, interrupting your classmate.' _The ring said, but Phineas merely ignored it.

"What in the kingdom is his issue?" Ashlynn Ella, Cinderella's daughter, asked Briar Beauty, who was sitting next to her.

"That's Phineas Darling; he's new to school. He's the son of Prince Darling," Briar explained. "Not the friendliest prince, I might add."

"Yeesh… He's not going to charm any girl anytime soon." Ashlynn commented.

The teacher of the class, King Charming, Daring and Dexter's father, looked up to Phineas and said, "I understand you're supposed to be mean and selfish, Mr. Darling, but that gives you no right to ridicule my sons!"

Phineas rolled his eyes and slumped back in his seat. A lot of the girls looked at Phineas with some disdain as they were not happy with his behavior. In their eyes, Phineas was a bully with a chip on his shoulder because he was destined for a happily ever after, but had to be nasty to get it.

"Since he's being so evil, why not have _him_ go next, Mr. Charming?" Duchess asked, quite annoyed with the behavior.

"Quite a nice idea, Ms. Swan," King Charming said. "Phineas, you're next. Now, who will be the girl he has to charm… Ms. Beauty?"

Briar stood up and went to the stage; Phineas walked up on stage as he tried to get his act together for his wooing session.

Briar got up to the position she was meant to be in and she was ready to hear the worst out of Phineas.

Clearing his throat, Phineas turned on his charm and he became suave.

_"Dearest beauty, unspoiled by time… Preserved by dark magic, the beauty of the flowers surrounding this castle is void in comparison to the radiance you posses." _Phineas said, as he gently caressed Briar's hair. Briar blushed before fainting romantically.

Everyone started applauding halfheartedly at Phineas' turn, but King Charming nodded in approval.

"You may have a rotten attitude, but you know how to charm a girl." Briar said, as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Thank you." Phineas said.

However, as soon as he said that, he turned into a white dove and started flying around.

"Oh, what a fairy fail! This always happens when I do something nice!" Phineas said, before flying back to his seat.

"Nice to see I'm not the only one who can turn into a bird." Duchess commented.

"Oh, shut it," Phineas said, before getting pricked again. "OW! This will wear off in about three, two, one…"

POOF!

He changed back into human form, and just sat back down in his seat.

"Now, moving on…" King Charming began as he read off the next pair.

* * *

Walking in the hallways to his next class, Kingdom Mismanagement, and he was not looking forward to it. It was that kind of poor management of a kingdom that would end up changing him into a monster before doing good deeds and kindness would change him back and get him his destined queen.

_'You really are shaping out to be fit for your destiny… But that isn't a compliment. I still think you're not going to be able to charm your future queen if you meet her.' _The ring said, not amused.

"Quiet…" Phineas muttered as he kept walking through the halls. "It's not like I even _know_ who my future queen is going to be, anyway. Not like I really care."

_'That attitude is just what I'm talking about.' _The ring said, but Phineas merely tuned her out.

Around the corner, another girl was coming, but she was in such a hurry that she and Phineas ended up bumping into each other.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" Phineas said, as he fell on the floor.

"Oops! I'm so fairy sorry!" A girl's voice said, as she was still standing; she was looking at him in concern. "Are you okay?"

Phineas looked up and he felt his heart throb immediately. Honey-scented perfume danced around him as he was mesmerized by the girl who he had run into.

She got down on her knees to get to eye level with Phineas, and he soon got a better look at her.

She had long, wavy, pink hair with bangs, a headband that attached a dark pink, arrow-pierced heart to gold laurel leaves, a pink arrow ring on her pointer finger, a gold feather bracelet, and a black and gold belt that was made half of feathers, and half of chains. She had blue eyes, light pink eyeshadow, pale skin, and her lips were pale pink with a darker pink heart on them. She had ivory, feathered wings, attached to a gold, bent arrow necklace. She was wearing a pink halter dress with black lace at the hem, and it was adorned with black arrows and white clouds on the skirt. The dress also had pink, feathery, shoulder caps. Her shoes were gold, winged heels, and the heels were arrows that pierced hearts. Her tights were also black.

Phineas' eyes lit up at seeing her, and he muttered, "I'm fine…"

"Let me help you up!" She said, as she helped Phineas get up. Getting a better look, her facial expression hardened a bit. "Hey, aren't you Phineas Darling?"

"Oh, my reputation precedes me?" Phineas said, as he tried to turn on the charm on impulse for some reason.

"You threw Hopper across the hall and nearly hurt him while he was a frog earlier this morning," She said, a little sadly. "He told me."

"Oh… He did?" Phineas asked, a little embarrassed.

"Yes; Hopper and I are acquainted with each other," The pink-haired girl said. "He's come to me for help."

"Help with what, exactly?" Phineas asked.

Looking at the clock, the girl said, "Oops! I'm gonna be late for Mythology! Gotta go!"

She started running through the halls to get to her class, leaving Phineas behind. Phineas merely stared as he saw her leave, and for some reason, he felt sad about it.

Seeing Hunter Huntsman walking through the halls for Heroics 101 class, Phineas shouted out, "Hey, Hunter!"

"Wah! Phineas?" Hunter asked, as Phineas started to storm over. "What's the problem?"

"That pink-haired girl with the wings over there! Who is that?" Phineas asked, as he pulled on Hunter's shirt and looked in the girl's direction.

"Oh, her? That's C.A. Cupid, adopted daughter of Eros." Hunter replied.

"Cupid…" Phineas began, sighing dreamily. He then let go of Hunter and then took out some peppermint breath spray. "So, what's her story?"

"Oh? What fairytale she's part of? She actually isn't a fairytale at all. No destiny." Hunter explained.

Phineas smiled and said, "Is that so? So she's up for grabs?"

"Hexcuse me?" Hunter asked. "Did I hear you right?"

"Yes, you did," Phineas said. "C.A. Cupid is going to be my queen!"

"Don't you have a class?" Hunter asked.

"Oh, Grimm, I gotta go!" Phineas shouted, before running through the halls.

After classes ended for the day, Phineas was walking back to the dorms to try and relax in his room after a rough first day. However, the TV screens soon came on, and Cupid appeared on screen.

"Cupid! Oh, my lo…" Phineas began, but he soon realized she was on screen and could not hear him.

"Welcome to the newest installment of my MirrorCast…" Cupid began, as she started talking and helping solve love problems, but Phineas tuned out.

"Cupid's amazing!" "She could teach a class on this!" "She makes love so simple!" "She's the girl!"

Hearing all these compliments about Cupid merely made Phineas' heart beat a lot faster.

"Hey, where is she now?" Phineas asked the nearest princess, almost demanding.

"Oh, she always does a live MirrorCast feed; she's on set right now." The princess replied, and then Phineas looked up to the screen.

He saw how poised, confident, and good on camera Cupid was, and he was even more attracted to her. He kept watching he show, but paid more attention to Cupid and her movements and speech rather than what was being said or done on the show.

* * *

A few hours later, Cupid left the recording studio and was walking through the halls. She was going to her locker to get her things before heading back to her dorm room.

"Hey, Cupid!" Phineas said, as he caught up to Cupid.

"Oh, Phineas." Cupid said, not quite happy to see him at the moment.

"You were great!" Phineas said. "That was an amazing MirrorCast!"

"Really?" Cupid asked.

"Yeah, it was!" Phineas said, his eyes alit with emotion. However, because of his genuine joy and kindness, he turned into a dove again. "Forgive me, Cupid; that happens when I do something nice and I'm genuine."

"I saw that in Advanced Wooing," Cupid said. "I was sitting behind you."

"Don't worry, cutie," Phineas said, as he landed on the floor. "It should wear off in about three, two, one…"

POOF!

Once again, he was back in human form.

"So… Is telling me I did great on my MirrorCast all you wanted to say?" Cupid asked.

"Oh, no, not at all!" Phineas said, as he smiled a little sheepishly.

"Really?" Cupid asked.

"Well…" Phineas began, as he took Cupid's hand into his own. He also got down on one knee and looked up to her. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Um… Yes, and no," Cupid said, blushing, as she looked in another direction. "Sometimes love isn't meant to be…"

"You're a love expert, aren't you?" Phineas asked, standing up. "What makes you say that?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Cupid said; Phineas noticed where she was looking at, and he saw Dexter Charming. "Sometimes, the happiness of the one you love has to override your own heart's desires."

"That makes no sense to me." Phineas began.

"It wouldn't," Cupid said. "I gotta go."

Cupid started walking away as she left behind a trail of sadness. Phineas failed to learn what was on her mind. But looking in the direction and seeing Dexter Charming, he started to have an idea form in his head.

_'Does she…?' _Phineas asked in his mind.

* * *

Having gotten a few photos of Cupid onto the wall on his side of the dorm, Phineas was staring at Cupid's pictures and taking in each detail she had. His roommate, Sparrow Hood, was looking at Phineas in concern.

"What's gotten into you?" Sparrow asked, as he put down his guitar. He saw what was going on and all the items on the wall. "Seems like you have a thing for Cupid."

"I do…" Phineas asked. "But I just don't know what to do. I'm scared I'll just end up being a bully again and putting her off if I ask her out."

"Just ask her about the problem yourself, but be vague," Sparrow suggested. "She's a love expert; if she can't help you, then no one can."

"Good thinking; thanks, Sparrow!" Phineas said, as he then turned out the lights in the dorm room before going to sleep.

The next morning, Phineas was walking through the halls to try to find Cupid.

He soon saw Cupid and he smiled a bit as he started gazing at her from a distance from his own locker. He felt a little compelled to just go and sweep her off her feet.

_"C.A. Cupid is my name. Love is what I do! But this girl's got troubles, I like a boy with eyes of blue!" _Cupid sang, as she turned around; Phineas only saw true beauty and radiance as she turned around with a smile and a song.

Seeing this, Phineas immediately got out his breath spray and sprayed it in his mouth a few times before putting it back. He walked over to Cupid to try and greet her.

"Morning, Cupid," Phineas said, catching her attention. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Phineas," Cupid said. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"I am," Phineas said; he immediately took Cupid by the waist, and dipped her down, trying to make her look him in the eyes. Cupid was caught off-guard by this and she wound up grabbing Phineas by the shoulders. "I've been charmed at first sight."

"Oh, really?" Cupid asked. She recognized this gesture and blushed a bit as she tried to get out of Phineas' hands. "Um, could you let me go?"

"Whoops, sorry!" Phineas said, before letting Cupid go and helping her up. "Sorry. Just, um… Practicing for Advanced Wooing."

"I'm not sure about that…" Cupid began, as she started to act a little nervous and anxious.

"R-Really?" Phineas asked. "Then the truth is, I…"

"Hey, Cupid!" Dexter Charming shouted, as he ran up to Cupid.

"Hi, Dex…" Cupid said, as she propped a foot up, smiled shyly, and batted her eyelashes. Seeing this, Phineas started to get suspicious about something.

He could not make out what they were talking about, but after Dexter left, Cupid looked really down in the dumps and blue. Phineas came over to Cupid and asked, "What was that?"

"Oh, Dexter was just asking me how to win over his crush, Raven…" Cupid said, trying to slap on a smile; tears were pricking at her eyes. "That's the main reason people come to me: help in their love lives."

"Well," Phineas said, before taking out some flowers that he had picked earlier that morning. "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on… Come to me."

"Thanks, Phineas," Cupid said, before giving him a friendly hug, after taking the flowers. "You're not as bad as I thought."

Cupid's hug caused Phineas to be surprised and he blushed and got a goofy smile on his face as hearts fluttered around his head.

However, Phineas turned into a dove again and just landed into Cupid's cupped hands. He sighed sadly as he said, "Sorry, Cupid. You're just so sweet."

Phineas blushed before turning back into a human. He looked at Cupid with longing in his eyes and Cupid blushed a bit in response.

"I'll see you later." Cupid said, as she took the flowers and proceeded to go back to the dorms.

"Cupid, hold on a second," Phineas said, as he took out a thornless, red rose, and put it behind Cupid's ear. "For you."

"Thanks fairy much." Cupid said, before flying off to her dorm.

Phineas waved as he saw his crush fly away; he felt really down that he was not the one in Cupid's heart as of yet. He was also suspicious of her behavior around Dexter.

* * *

Back in her dorm room, Cupid took the flowers and she put them in a vase of water on her side of the dorm. She was humming a bit as she kept thinking about Phineas' kindness.

"Cupid," Blondie said, as she came into the room. "Where'd you get the flowers? They look just right with the rest of the room!"

"Phineas." Cupid said.

"Phineas Darling? He gave them to you?" Blondie asked. She was pretty surprised that the boy that was known for being a bully was being so nice to Cupid.

"He sure did; he's really sweet once you get to know him a little better." Cupid said, as she gently touched the rose behind her ear.

"That bully?" Blondie asked. "Why would he even be nice to you like that?"

"I think he might have a thing for me," Cupid said. "But that's probably just my 'love expert' side talking."

"What do you think about him?" Blondie asked, crossing her arms.

"He's… I don't know. I really don't know how I feel about him. All I know is that when you have a bond with him, he's really a nice guy. After that, I have no clue. Phineas _is_ still a bit nasty to others." Cupid said, as she took the rose out from behind her ear and looked at it.

"Oh my Godmother! _Phineas Darling_, have a _nice side_? That's so not just right!" Blondie said.

"Maybe…" Cupid said, as she looked out the window of her dorm. She saw the boys' dorm across the way and she sighed sadly as she thought of her ill-fated crush, Dexter Charming.

"Cupid, what's the hatter?" Blondie asked Cupid.

"I, um… I'm fine. It's nothing," Cupid said, as she tore herself away from the window and started to leave the room. "I'm going to go get ready for my next MirrorCast. Wanna come?"

"Naturally!" Blondie said. She and Cupid left the dorm room and decided to head to their usual room to set up for their MirrorCasts. "The budding friendship or romance between you and Phineas will be the best news ever after!"

"I don't know about that, but thanks for trying to keep things real, Blondie." Cupid said, as she and her roommate were heading to the tech room.

However, as they were walking through the courtyard, Cupid stopped in her tracks as she saw Dexter Charming. She smiled romantically and sighed as she saw her crush. Sadly, as they got closer, Blondie saw that Raven was also there.

"Raven… The truth is, for the longest time, I've really liked you. You're so spellbinding and you've got so much courage…" Dexter admitted.

"I learned that you were the one who wrote that love poem for me during True Hearts Day. I really loved it," Raven said. "So… I'm starting to feel the same way."

"Then how about a date?" Dexter asked, eagerly.

"Hex yeah!" Raven said.

Cupid saw this, and while she knew it was coming, her heart was still shattered into pieces. It was very ironic and tragic: the boy she loved so much did not love her back, and while she was a love expert, when it came to romance, she had rotten luck in her own troubles, but still an ace at helping others.

Cupid started to cry a bit as she saw this. Dexter finally did it. He asked out the girl he had wanted to ask for such a long time, and it was all thanks to Cupid's help. While Cupid was happy for him, her heart was in pain.

"Cupid? Are you okay?" Blondie asked, as she saw her roommate/friend crying.

"I… I gotta go! Go on without me, Blondie!" Cupid said, before covering her face with her hands, turning her back, and flying away while crying.

"Cupid!" Blondie shouted.

Hearing the commotion, Dexter and Raven came over to Blondie.

"What in the hex happened?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. When Cupid saw you two talking just now, she seemed so sad about it; she just flew off, crying. She's supposed to be happy when this sort of thing goes down thanks to her advice, but this time, she's really sad. I don't get it." Blondie asked; she ignored the fact that Raven and Dexter were about to go on a date in the future.

"I don't get it, either," Dexter said. "I think we may need to leave her alone for now."

Back on the rooftop, Cupid was sitting on the bench, her knees hugged to her chest, and she was crying her eyes out. Her heart had been shattered, and the boy she loved did not even know it. She knew that his happiness counted and it mattered to her, but she felt so horrible that her own love life was down the drain. Cupid was still crying and she did not care that a lot of other people could hear her sad sobs.

Phineas came up to the roof, but when he saw Cupid crying, he grew worried right off the bat. He immediately ran over to her and he said, "Cupid?"

Looking up, Cupid gave him sad, teary eyes, and then she said, "Phineas…"

Seeing what was going on, Phineas sighed before saying, "A penny for your thoughts?"

He sat down on the bench next to Cupid, and took her hand into his.

"The boy I like loves another… He didn't even notice how I feel. I never let him know my feelings, though," Cupid said, sadly. "I can't catch a break in love… It isn't fair!"

Letting go of her hand and putting an arm around Cupid's shoulder, he said, "Cupid, I'm sure he likes you. You just need to work up the courage to tell him."

Hoping that he was the boy she was talking about, Phineas secretly prayed this was all an act as a way for her to tell her his feelings.

"That's just it… If I tell Dexter how I feel, it will only complicate our friendship and I don't want to ruin things between him and Raven." Cupid said.

Hearing the name 'Dexter', it was like he was shot in the heart. He felt so certain that Cupid was falling for him, that he only grew angry at the thought of some other boy stealing her heart. Phineas' face grew tense and angry and he clenched one of his fists in anger at the thought of a boy hurting his crush's feelings without even knowing it.

"I don't get it, Cupid," Phineas said. "You're amazing. What boy wouldn't have a crush on you?"

"Dexter, for one," Cupid said. "But back at my old school, Monster High, I was fine with helping others with their love problems and not finding love for myself, but when I came here, I ended up falling for Dexter… But now look at me: I'm a Cupid with a broken heart!"

Cupid went back to crying, and Phineas merely gave her a hug and rubbed her back, being careful of her wings.

_'Dexter Charming, you've just gotten yourself in a cauldron-load of trouble!' _Phineas thought, angry at Dexter for breaking Cupid's heart.

* * *

The next day, Cupid's eyes were still red from the crying and she was still depressed over the scene she saw the other day. She refused to talk to anyone and kept dwelling over the issue. She got her books out from her locker and then she closed it.

"Cupid," Raven said, as she ran over to her. "There you are! Finally!"

"What's the hatter?" Cupid said, depressed.

"What's the hatter is that you're not yourself! Especially since yesterday." Raven said.

"What do you mean?" Cupid said, as she started walking to Science and Sorcery.

"Blondie told me and Dexter that you saw what went down between the two of us yesterday," Raven said, as she walked alongside Cupid. "It's out of character for you to be so depressed over seeing someone following their heart."

Cupid merely started crying before saying, "I'm happy for you and Dexter… But… But…"

Cupid broke down before flying to class in a hurry.

"Cupid!" Raven shouted, as she tried to run after Cupid.

Back with Dexter, he was going through his locker, while still worrying about his friend, Cupid.

"I hope she's okay…" Dexter muttered, as he got out his books for his classes.

"Dexter." Phineas said, getting Dexter's attention.

"Phineas?" Dexter said, before closing his locker. "You seem upset."

"I'm not really upset; just have something to ask," Phineas said, while leaning on the lockers. "What do you think about… Cupid?"

"Cupid? She's great," Dexter said. "Her advice is really good; she's a great friend and an even bigger help. She's a precious friend to me."

"Is that it?" Phineas asked.

"She's there for me when I need it. Now that I've managed to ask out Raven Queen, I'm going to help her in turn. I want to be there for her, too." Dexter said.

"So why haven't you?" Phineas asked, a tad heatedly.

"I haven't really found an opportunity." Dexter asked.

"Okay…" Phineas said. "All I wanted to know."

"The question I have is why do you care?" Dexter asked.

"None of your beeswax!" Phineas spat before leaving; once again, his ring pricked him and he was in pain. "OW!"

For the rest of the day, while Cupid was sulking from her broken heart, Phineas was subtly picking on Dexter and bullying him with unexpected behaviors. He spat spit wads at Dexter in Storytelling 101, for example.

He took a piece of paper, chewed it up, and spat it through a straw at Dexter's head while the teacher was not looking.

"Ow! Hey!" Dexter said, as he turned to find out who did it; he failed to see that it was Phineas who spat the paper wad at him. Dexter grumbled as he got back to work.

Cupid, on the other hand, failed to notice the occurrence, as she tried to focus on her work and not her broken heart. Phineas stole a glance at Cupid before giving the death glare to Dexter once again.

In Heroics 101, taught by King Charming, they were doing jousting training with all of the heroics being demonstrated. Dexter was facing off against his brother, Daring, and they were focusing on each other. Meanwhile, Phineas was sparring against Sparrow, and needless to say, Sparrow had a hard time putting down his guitar.

Phineas saw an opening and then he put his foot out behind Dexter. Dexter backed up and then he fell on his back. Phineas snickered a bit as Daring started to tease his brother about his clumsiness.

Dexter sat up in annoyance and looked around to see who it was that tripped him up. He stood back up and attempted to get his weapon again, but Phineas switched it out with a tennis racket.

"Dexter!" King Charming shouted. "Where did you get that tennis racket?"

"Tennis…?" Dexter asked, before he looked up and saw what he was holding. "Okay, this isn't funny!"

He threw the racket away and this time, it hit Phineas on the head. Couple that with the fact that his finger was in pain again, Phineas was in the least pleasant of moods. He was glaring at Dexter Charming and he was not happy about the situation he was in.

Phineas looked back to the building before sighing sadly; he was really worried about Cupid, and he felt his heart shatter at the thought of his crush feeling so sad over a broken heart.

"Phineas, incoming!" Sparrow shouted, and then Phineas ducked in time to avoid an arrow to the face.

* * *

Later that afternoon, in the halls, Phineas took out one of the books he checked out from the Lifairy: "Emotional Potions and Spells". One of the pages was bookmarked and he looked at it a little reluctantly.

"Phineas!" Dexter shouted, causing Phineas to jump a bit. "We need to talk!"

"Just what I was about to say." Phineas said, putting the book back in his locker and closing it.

"What the hex has ruffled your feathers? You've been tormenting me all day since this morning." Dexter asked.

"What's bugging me is Cupid." Phineas said.

"Yeah, I'm worried about her, too," Dexter said. "I don't know what's eating her. She's been down since yesterday."

Phineas merely turned to Dexter and gave him a glare. Phineas then shouted, "Has it occurred to you that _you're_ the reason for the pain she's in?!"

"Me? How am _I _hurting her feelings?" Dexter asked.

Phineas merely held up a fist, and punched Dexter in the stomach, _really hard_. Dexter, in pain, doubled over and fell to his knees.

"You jerk… How much are you going to hurt Cupid until you're happy with yourself?! I'm royally tired of it!" Phineas shouted before kicking Dexter to the ground.

Dexter fell on the ground on his back and he was still confused about what Phineas was saying.

"You've been pulling the strings of her heart since the first chapter and you didn't even know or care how much she likes you! And yet you chose someone like Raven over a spelltacular girl like Cupid!" Phineas said, in ridicule, before forcing Dexter to look up at him.

"The fact that you broke her heart without even knowing it is eating away at her and tearing her to pieces! Sure, she didn't bother trying to break you and Raven up because she cares about your happiness, but you obviously don't care enough about _her_ feelings! You and your brother just leave a string of broken hearts behind you! That's all you Prince Charmings are good for!" Phineas shouted.

"You're… You mean Cupid's had a crush on me since chapter one?" Dexter said, albeit weakly.

"That's right; she's been head-over-heels for you from the get-go, and you don't even care! Well, I won't stand for it! I'm taking her; Cupid's _mine_ now!" Phineas shouted; he did not even notice the pain in his finger this time as he started walking away to find Cupid.

"You're not making spells, Phineas…" Dexter said, while in pain.

Phineas did not answer as he went to look for Cupid. He had his breath spray out and in his hand for some reason.

Cupid was still at her locker, crying into it, but trying not to make a public appearance out of herself. She felt really down and sick from her broken heart and was scared of it getting worse. Cupid did not really want to talk to anyone right now.

Phineas found her and he tapped her shoulder.

Cupid turned around and she saw who it was.

"Phineas…" Cupid said, sniveling, before throwing her arms around him and bawling out. "You're the only one who will console me…"

"Dexter's not worth it; forget about him," Phineas said, as he stroked Cupid's head gently. "He's no good for you."

"What makes you say that?" Cupid asked, as she went to look Phineas in the eye.

However, what they failed to notice is that they were being watched. Raven had found Dexter and he had informed her of everything, including Cupid's feelings for him. Raven was also quite surprised, but she was happy that Cupid did not try to ruin things for them. Raven had brought Dexter to the nurse while she went and tried to follow Phineas to see what he was plotting.

"That Dexter… He may wear glasses, but he really _is_ blind; he can't see how great of a girl you are," Phineas said. "You're kind, helpful, and you're an expert with talking. Without you, a lot of students probably wouldn't be able to follow their hearts, myself included. But it's not just that."

"What else?" Cupid asked, feeling a little better.

"Cupid… I'm not trying to lie to you or be superficial when I say this, but… You're beautiful, and… And I love you," Phineas said, with determination and directness. "You probably didn't notice."

"Listen, I sort of did pick up on the hints, but I thought you were probably faking as practice for Advanced Wooing," Cupid said. "But you really feel that way?"

"Yes, I do," Phineas said, kissing Cupid's cheek. "I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you when we bumped into each other in the halls. But I know my timing is pretty poor."

"It is," Cupid said, with a sniffle. "I still can't get over my feelings for Dexter…"

This only made Phineas angry, and he took out his breath spray before spraying it into his mouth.

"I didn't want to have to do this," Phineas said. "But you leave me no choice; in order for you to be happy, and for me to get what I want, I'm going to have to do this. You're going to be my Queen, Cupid…"

Cupid gasped as she saw what was about to happen.

"No matter what!" Phineas said, before puckering his lips, and blowing a pink cloud into Cupid's face. His breath spray fell out of his pocket while Cupid swooned. Phineas caught Cupid in one of his arms as she blacked out.

The spray can rolled over to Raven; she picked it up, and she saw the label on it: 'Customized Eros Potion'_. _

_"Eros Potion_?" Raven asked aloud. "I gotta ask Professor Rumpelstiltskin!"

She ran off to get help from the professor, leaving Cupid and Phineas where they were.

* * *

"Eros Potion, huh?" Apple said, as she learned about what had happened from Raven; she and some of the others were in the Science and Sorcery room. They were talking to their teacher about the effects of the potion.

Others were called in to help, too. Cerise Hood, Cedar Wood, Blondie Lockes, Briar Beauty, and Madeline Hatter.

"Right," Professor Rumpelstiltskin said, as he looked it up in the book Phineas had. "It's a potion that was created by Ms. C.A. Cupid's father, Eros, hence the name. Sadly, while he wrote the formula down, he only uses it in emergency situations."

"What does it do?" Cerise Hood, Little Red Riding Hood's daughter, asked.

"It makes the person who is exposed to it fall in love, obviously, but the catch is that the one exposed to it has to have had their heart broken first, and then another suitor must apply the potion to him or her, so that way, he or she will fall in love with the person who exposed it to her. For example, it can be absorbed through the skin if used as a perfume or body wash. Another way of going about it is it can be used as a breath spray and must be blown into the face of the intended. There's also kissing the intended after applying it to the throat because he or she will breathe it into his or her system." The Professor said.

"So she'll fall in love with Phineas?" Briar asked. "That's low, even for him."

"Well, Phineas is in love with her, so he probably just wanted to make her reciprocate his feelings; he also wanted to make her feel better after what happened between me and Dexter yesterday." Raven suggested.

Cedar Wood, the daughter of Pinnochio, spoke up, and said, "Just because Cupid likes Dexter doesn't give Phineas the right to put her under a spell. That isn't Cupid's style!"

"Agreed," Blondie said. "I'm worried about her. Is there an antidote?"

"Yes, but the person who applied the Eros Potion has to apply it as well," Rumplestiltskin said, before handing the girls the book. "Take this book; if you want to help Cupid, you'll need it."

"Thanks, Professor," Raven said. "We have to help Cupid!"

"Let's go!" Madeline said, as she and the others ran out of the lab to go and find Cupid, or find the ingredients for the antidote.

Raven took the book and ran for the Nurse's office to inform Dexter of what happened. She felt that he needed to be in on the issue, too.

Cupid was placed on a soft bed somewhere, with Phineas looking over her in concern. Cupid woke up and she saw Phineas after her eyes cleared up.

"Phineas…?" Cupid said, as a smile came over her.

"Cupid." Phineas said, as he smiled now that his crush had woken up.

"What happened to me?" Cupid asked, as she took Phineas' hand into her own.

"Your heart was shattered," Phineas said. "But I promise to help you heal."

"Really?" Cupid asked, as Phineas took both of her hands into his own.

"Yes. I love you…" Phineas began, as he went to lean in for a kiss from Cupid.

Cupid, under the spell, leaned in to kiss him as well, hoping to help her heart heal from the pain she was in. Phineas finally got the kiss he wanted from Cupid, and Cupid felt her heart become whole again.

"Cupid!" Raven shouted, as she and the girls came after her; Dexter was also there.

"Raven? Girls?" Cupid asked, as she saw the whole gang. When she noticed Dexter, her face hardened. "Dexter."

"Cupid! I'm so sorry…" Dexter said. "While my heart does belong to Raven, without you, it wouldn't have happened. I took you for granted! I'm so fairy sorry!"

"Too late for apologize, Dexter," Phineas said, as he pulled Cupid closer to him. "Cupid's _mine_ now!"

"Cupid! You really don't want to stay with this guy, do you?" Blondie said. "This is so not just right!"

Cupid hesitated a bit as she buried her head into Phineas' chest, and sobbing, before saying, "Yes! I _do_ want to stay with him! I need someone like him in this heartbreaking time!"

Everyone gasped, but Dexter and Raven felt the worst of it; they felt so guilty for inadvertently doing this to Cupid, one of their friends. Dexter felt even more rotten because he was the one Cupid loved, but he felt responsible for breaking her heart in the first place.

"Phineas, Cupid isn't even your predetermined princess! Why are you doing this?" Apple inquired.

"Because my true heart is telling me that Cupid is the one for me!" Phineas said, as he stood up, while holding on to Cupid. "I think we're due to leave. Cupid and I are going to go on a date to the Wonderland Haberdashery &amp; Tea Shoppe, and we have a table reserved for _two_."

Phineas put his arm around Cupid and then he started walking away. Since it was not a school day, they went immediately into the Village Book of End.

Everyone else soon stared at the pair as they were walking away to go on their date.

* * *

"Cupid isn't following her heart! She's under a spell!" Apple shouted, as she called a meeting in the dormitory; they were in the co-ed area of the dorms, and they asked Sparrow Hood, Phineas' roommate, to come and help.

They explained everything, but Sparrow interrupted by saying, "Phineas falling for Cupid? I already knew that."

"What the hex?" Raven asked. "You _knew_?"

"We're roommates," Sparrow said, with a shrug. "And he has pictures of Cupid all over his side of the room; he keeps muttering 'Cupid, you'll be my queen soon', over and over again. That, and he has a really large picture of Dexter Charming here with a large, red X across his face, and he wrote 'Dexter Not-So-Charming won't have my princess if I have anything to say' or something like that. He's really hating on Dexter here. I have been seeing him in the Science and Sorcery labs and the Lifairy a lot lately. So that's what he was up to…"

"Anything else?" Cedar asked.

"Sorry, Wood, all I've seen is the formulas for the Eros Potion." Sparrow said.

"We still can't let the story end here; we have to help Cupid and get her back to normal!" Raven said.

"Agreed." Apple said; for once, they agreed on something.

Dexter had been quiet the whole time; seeing this, Raven said, "Dex, you've been quiet this whole time."

"This whole thing is my fault," Dexter said. "If only I had noticed how she felt…"

"Don't blame yourself, Dexter," Cerise said. "Cupid was trying to help you and Raven follow your hearts to each other; though her heart was telling her that she wanted to be with you, she denied it for your own happiness."

"That's not the issue here, Cerise!" Dexter said, shouting. "If I had just noticed how she felt and told her she really meant a lot to me, then this wouldn't have happened."

"It's Phineas who deserves to be blamed; he took advantage of her emotional state to put her under that spell!" Blondie said.

"That, and he likes her." Dexter muttered.

"This isn't the time to be Unhappily Ever After! You need to madden up!" Maddie said, shaking Dexter by the shoulders.

"Maddie's just right!" Blondie said, in agreement. "We have to help Cupid!"

"To the Haberdashery &amp; Tea Shoppe!" Apple said; they all ran out of the co-ed area of the dorms to go and help Cupid by going to Maddie's family shop and try to slip some of the antidote into her food or something to that effect.

* * *

Back at the Wonderland Haberdashery &amp; Tea Shoppe, Cupid and Phineas were sitting at a table together, while there were other students around, not sure what to make of the situation. They were all minding their own business.

"This is the best day ever after, Phineas," Cupid said. "You've really made me happy today."

"And I hope I can give you many more happy days, Cupid," Phineas said, as he took her hands into his own. "Dexter doesn't deserve a girl like you. Heck, I'm not even sure if I deserve you… But if you're happy with me, then…"

Phineas and Cupid were about to lean in to one another and kiss, when...

"STOP, PHINEAS!" Someone shouted, and then Phineas and Cupid turned their attention to the group of fairy teens that were making their way over to them.

"Phineas, you have to release Cupid from this!" Dexter demanded. "She can't do her thing if she's stuck like this!"

"She deserves happiness," Phineas said, as he stood up. "That's what I've given her. And I'll keep giving her happiness so long as you're out of the picture! Ever since she had her crush on you, all you've done is hurt her! So I'm stepping in and healing her heart! Leave us alone!"

Phineas pulled Cupid up and he hugged her, trying to show the group that he had no intention of letting her leave his side.

"Cupid! Cupid, listen to me," Dexter said, as he grabbed Cupid by the shoulders and made her look him in the eye; her eyes were not effected by the spell. "No matter what this is doing to you, your heart really isn't in Phineas' possession! You're under the effects of Eros Potion!"

Hearing her adoptive father's name, Cupid shook her head, and came to her senses for a little while; she spoke, albeit groggily, "Eros Potion?"

"Yes! Eros Potion!" Dexter said, smiling, as he felt like he was getting through to Cupid. "Phineas used Eros Potion on you!"

Cupid, albeit she was still feeling the effects of the potion, turned to Phineas and said, "Phineas, you used Eros Potion on me?! Dad only has people use that for _major_ emergencies!"

"I felt that your heart being broken _was_ an emergency!" Phineas said, as he got Cupid's attention again. She fell back under the spell again. "Cupid… Keep in mind Dexter is the one who broke your heart! You have me, now! You don't need anyone else ever after!"

Cupid felt her heart flutter at this; she took Phineas' hand, and she said, "You're right, Phineas…"

Dexter, angry that it had come to this, he gently pulled Cupid aside and said, "I'll help you."

Cupid was still staring dreamily at Phineas.

"Shall we take this outside?" Phineas suggested. "It's probably not a good idea to have a rumble with all of this madness."

He was not only referring to the fact that they were making a scene, but he also meant all of the craziness in the shop was going to get damaged.

"Agreed." Dexter said.

Everyone got outside and then Dexter grabbed Phineas by the collar before shouting, "Make that antidote and give it to Cupid!"

Cupid was still giving Phineas dreamy eyes as the other girls were trying to snap her out of it.

"Why should I? I'm the next Prince Darling; I'm _supposed _to be selfish like this. But one thing I'm not selfish about is Cupid! I love her! And I won't let you take her away from me!" Phineas shouted as he kicked Dexter in the stomach, causing him to stumble back.

"I'm trying to set things right!" Dexter said. "I should have been more sensitive to her feelings! I should have told her that I appreciate her and that without her, I probably wouldn't be with Raven today!"

Cupid shook her head and started to come to her senses a bit.

"Cupid's a spellbinding girl; she's going to be much happier with me! I'll treat her like the princess she's meant to be!" Phineas argued.

"You mean that you're going to make her love you falsely and make her your prisoner?!" Dexter shouted.

Phineas flinched and then he sighed; he meekly said, "I… Never thought of it like that. I thought I was going to make her happy by putting her under this spell… So she could forget about you, the boy who broke her heart!"

"But putting her under a spell isn't real love; last time I checked, this wouldn't sit well with Cupid, anyway." Raven said, speaking up.

"She's just right." Blondie said, in agreement.

Phineas got to thinking when he heard this, and he fell silent for a few minutes.

"So? Are you going to keep her under that love spell or will you let her go?" Dexter asked.

Phineas pondered over the situation. He looked at Cupid, and then he realized that the happiness and the love that she was looking at him with was not real.

"Okay, that's fairest." Phineas said.

"Wow; I hexpected you to be more stubborn about that." Dexter said.

Phineas took out another breath spray bottle and he said, "Here's the antidote."

"You had it the whole time?" Apple asked.

"I wanted to be prepared; I didn't want to have to use the potion on her. I _royally_ didn't. I wanted to win her over the way she would have wanted, but I got impatient, and jealous of _you_, Dexter," Phineas said, as he applied the breath spray once again. "I'll reverse the spell, and win her over the right way. This, I promise."

Phineas then took Cupid's hand and then he brought her closer to him.

"Phineas…" Cupid said, as she looked at him with love.

"Cupid… I love you…" Phineas said, before landing a kiss on her lips; he made her it was open-mouth so he could breathe the antidote into her system. Cupid kissed back as she felt the passion he had for her.

However, after five or ten seconds, they broke apart and then Cupid once again fainted. Phineas, again, caught her in his arms; the look on his face was a combination of guilt, sadness, and heartache.

"It will wear off when she wakes up," Phineas said, as he gave Cupid over to the girls. "But I swear that I won't give up on her! I'll make her my queen!"

"Just don't use Eros Potion again." Raven said, lifting an eyebrow and smirking. "She wouldn't want that."

"No, she wouldn't." Apple said, in agreement.

"Let's get her back to the dormitories so she can rest." Blondie said, as the girls carried Cupid back to the school.

Dexter and Phineas looked at each other and glared.

"Cupid won't remember what happened," Phineas said. "But I won't give up."

"If you so much as hurt my friend, you'll get the worst time ever after from me," Dexter said. "I may not care about her in that way, but she's too precious to me as a friend."

"Hmph; just don't tell her anything that happened," Phineas said. "Or it will complicate things. That's why she never told you how she felt. She's a sweetie."

"That, I can agree with." Dexter said.

* * *

The next morning, Cupid went about her day like nothing with the Eros Potion had happened. As for being told of what happened, no one bothered telling her. It took a lot of effort on Cedar Wood's part to keep the secret, though. Cupid was writing up her script for her next MirroCast, along with Blondie Lockes.

"What's upon-ing on your show 'Just Right' today, Blondie?" Cupid asked.

"Oh, just news about how you and Phineas Darling seem to be getting fairy friendly with each other." Blondie said, as she gave Cupid a wink.

"I don't know about that," Cupid said. "He's there for me when I need it, but I don't think we're getting _that_ close."

A few hours later, Cupid's MirrorCast came on, and then she said, "So, 'Hapless and Hoping For Love', what's in your heart?"

It turned out that the caller was none other than Phineas himself; since the talk show was anonymous to avoid any embarrassment for the callers or the audience, she did not recognize that it was Phineas.

"Yeah, I'm royally crushing on this girl. She's just the sweetest girl in school; always there for a friend and helps others in spite of her own desires. I've given her a few hints and I've been there to back her up when she's sad, but I don't think she knows how I really feel about her," Phineas said, trying to be vague and anonymous. "Is there anything you think could help?"

"Well, all I can say is stay by her side and keep doing what you're doing; I'm sure with your kindness and your help, you'll win her heart sooner or later. And if she still doesn't take the hint, tell her how you feel, but if she doesn't feel the same, don't let that keep you from being friends." Cupid said.

"Thanks, Cupid," Phineas said. "You're the best."

Phineas put down his MirrorPhone as Cupid moved on to her next caller; he watched romantically as she kept doing her work. Phineas looked at her romantically as he kept watching her.

"Cupid, I love you," Phineas began. "And I'll take your advice. I was the one who called you."

Phineas held up another photograph of Cupid, but he kissed it before going back to watch the show.

* * *

**And that's the end! Now, I'm sure you're wondering: why bother?**

**Let's face it: Cupid can't catch a break in love, but she deserves it. I am, in actuality, a Dexpid fan, because I really think Cupid needs to find love for herself. And Dexter seems to find comfort with her. Granted, he still has eyes for Raven, but I feel bad for the poor girl. She didn't get any chance to find love at Monster High (much less a major role, minus 'Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love', granted) and now that she has a bigger role at Ever After High, she needs a chance. **

**Since a lot of people like Raven and Dexter together, why not give Cupid a boyfriend or a boy with a crush on her of her own? There are a lot of fans who feel bad for Cupid and want her to find love and happiness, too, not just me, so I thought that this would be a nice one-shot focusing on her and Dexter's reaction to finding out about Cupid's crush on him.**


End file.
